1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent control and more particularly to a non-refillable and disposable bait station which is convenient and safe in use.
In order to control rodent population by the use of poison bait it is necessary to meet standards required by the Environmental Protection Agency of the U.S. Federal Government such as, to contain the bait in a manner to provide access thereto by the target animals and preclude access to the bait by nontarget animals and children. One of the requirements is that the bait be contained in a tamper resistant and weather resistant box sufficiently rigid and designed to preclude entry by a nontarget specie. This could be accomplished to some extent by limiting the entrance dimensions, the use of baffles or by incorporating maze-like pathways from the entrance to the bait. Some such bait stations have required the refilling thereof for reuse which is generally unsatisfactory for the reason the box must be made in a manner to be disassembled or opened for refilling and is, therefore, hazardous to children and which is usually time consuming and usually involves some spillage or loss of the bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,337 discloses a rodent feed station formed by a hollow rectangular horizontally disposed housing having aligned rodent entrance holes in opposing side walls. A bait cup, within the housing and adjacent one wall, intersects the passageway between the entrance holes. The bait is contained behind a rodent openable grille disposed laterally of the path of a rodent entryway. Housing wall contacting baffles prevent rodent dispersion of the bait toward either of the entrance holes.
This invention is distinctive over the prior art including the above named patent by forming a rectangular hollow housing of transparent material for visual determination of the amount of bait remaining, which is factory sealed and disposed of when empty. The device of this invention is further characterized by aligned see-through rodent entrance holes and features dual bait holders disposed laterally of the passageway between the aligned entrance holes. The respective dual bait holders may contain two different flavored quantities of rodent bait.